bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Republic
History BSCN Formation Following the formation of the Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics, The Scarlet Empire reformed their government to officially a Republic. Despite using propoganda and the Scarlet Republic's official government still listed as a Monarchy to keep moral of the Scarlet people high during war, riots and protests ensued in several smaller cities and parts of districts closest to Coalition states such as the southern parts of Scarlet's African States where AFOH controls southern Africa, and nothern districts of larger cities in nothern states like the Lower Class District (North) and some parts of the Middle Class District (north) due to their conservative views to keep the Empire as part of the Scarlet Religion and martial law was quickly announced in these cities. However, the Imperial Guard and Department Black has been able to seal off these areas and keep it contained by use of propoganda and martial law, this lead to thousands of protestors and rioters being killed or inprisoned never to be heard from again, and with large use of propoganda which states "Due to the wartime status of the Empire, travel to other districts and cities will be restricted until further notice" allowed for stable districts and cities to not notice the riots taking place in revolting districts. After stabalization and the signing of the Auir Treaty, The Scarlet Socialist's Republic was formed in place of the old Scarlet Empire. However despite the government offically a Federal Republic, the King's Party maintains the unofficial title of a Totalitarianism Dictatorship. Protoss Attack on Earth During September of 2016, the Protoss Empire launched a surprise attack on Earth, sending a large portion of their navy for the assualt. Within minutes of the attack, Warp attack squadrons were immedietly placed into action. Special warp defence stations on the ground immedietly forced a large portion of the attacking fleet into warp where it was intercepted by the squadon. The following warp attack resulted in the destruction of the entire Protoss force in the warp attack destroyed by Crusaders Warships. Following this, the Particle Defence Network with the targetting data fed to it by the Defiance Killsats in Earth orbit, began picking off ships that it can fire at in Orbit with AIF doing the main fighting. During which time the Protoss forces began dropping pods into Earth that contained a deadly bioweapon. However the threat was nullified due to the quick deployment of medical nanobots that would kill the virus in the host system and the very fast kill rate of the virus that made it very difficult for the virust to spread. Not very long after due to the Aneph orbital bombardment of the Protoss Home planet done by hacking and gaining temporary control of Auir's orbital defence systems, the remaining suriving Protoss forces that wasn't already in system attempted as a last ditch effort to kill off humanity by sending their ships into earth at a fraction of the speed of light. However, joint Aneph and Scarlet forces was able to "collect" all these ships and kill all of them, preventing the event from taking place. The remaining Protoss forces was eventually picked off with several remenants or survivors scattered around Earth, notably an entire Clone Division deserting the Protoss Army and joining the Black Sun Syndicate in Central America. Military The Grand Forces of the Scarlet SSR, also known as the Grand Armed Forces of the Crusaders, named after the Crusaders in the preceeding Scarlet Empire, is the armed wing of the Scarlet Revolutionist Party. Navy The Grand Crusaders Navy holds several massive fleets, Each holding numerous capital ships, medium warships, light ships and support vessels. Of these ships one of the most iconic vessels is the Covenator line of warships. The navy is also the most invested department in the Crusaders. Category:Nations